1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air freshener device, and more particularly to a portable and electrical air freshener device for plugging or attaching to various electric facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical air freshener devices have been developed and well known in the art, and have typically been employed in such environments as a motor vehicle, the home, the office environment, and even in industry.
People may typically concern about exhaust, road smells, and even tobacco smoke in a motor vehicle, and may often concern with cooking odors, pet smells, or a general mustiness that can result from the house being sealed during inclement weather in the home.
The typical air freshener devices normally comprise an air freshening material disposed or contained therein, which will take the form of a solid, liquid, or gel, with a liquid typically being absorbed in a sponge or foam material.
The most typical air freshener devices normally comprise an air freshening material, a deodorant or deodorizer disposed or contained within a container which is closed by gluing, bonding, etc. However, the typical air freshening material to be suitably circulated within the motor vehicle, the home, the office, or the like.
For allowing the typical air freshening material to be suitably circulated within the motor vehicle, the home, the office, or the like, a clip mount may be attached to the typical air freshening device, for attaching or securing the typical air freshening device to a grill of a ventilator, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,642 to Lord discloses one of the typical air freshening devices which includes a clip mount for attaching or securing the typical air freshening device to the grill of the ventilator, or the like, and for allowing an air stream issued from the ventilator to flow over the exposed surface of the air freshening material. Without the air stream issued from the ventilator, the air freshening material may not be suitably circulated within the motor vehicle, the home, the office, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,367 to Lin discloses another typical air freshening device which includes a fan device attached or secured to the typical air freshening device, to generate an air stream to flow over the exposed surface of the air freshening material and thus to circulate the air freshening material.
However, the fan device includes a large volume that may not be easily carried with the users, and the fan device is required to be plugged to the electric power suppliers of the vehicle or of the home, or of the office, or the like, and may not be plugged or coupled to various electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air freshener devices.